


wounded healer

by rokkuhato



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Eh kinda?, F/F, Fluff, Injury, Slow Romance, but like it's really minor so don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokkuhato/pseuds/rokkuhato
Summary: Tifa studied her face for a short while, there’s a fleeting moment where Aerith was certain she’s going to call her out on her lie. She can almost see the internal battle in those hardened features and Aerith was tempted to reach out and soothe the adorable little crease forming in the middle of the brawler’s forehead. Just between those brows… she was saved from that notion soon enough though as the scarlet gaze softened almost immediately and the dark haired girl finally just heaves an exasperated sigh, “Get on my back.”Or the one where Aerith wasn't used to being taken care of because it had always been the other way around.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 5
Kudos: 238





	wounded healer

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a product of my frustration because i was this close to beating the malboro and then i died lmao i know ppl keep saying it's the easiest hidden boss in the remake but like i'm a noob okay!! anyways i took a break from playing and this is what happened i guess. (also i'm not entirely sure if materias can't fix broken bones but let's pretend it doesn't just for the sake of my fic ok?!!) again, unbeta'd so mistakes are mine.

Aerith hears it before she sees it. The beeping tone of a detonating bomb and emerald hues widened upon recognition but she was apparently too late to retaliate as the object a few feet from her exploded and her ears ring from the loud explosion as she was thrown back in her feet. In a haste to cushion the fall, she recklessly placed her left foot behind which is proving to be a very wrong thing to do as soon as the sudden jolt of pain shot through her ankle and was shortly followed by a yelp that tore through her mouth. _Damn those self-destructing robots._ Trapping her bottom lip between her teeth, she doubles over and a flash of dark hair was the first thing she sees in her peripheral vision and Tifa was kneeling beside her in an instant. Aerith doesn’t glance her way at first. With mind still reeling, she focuses on regaining her breathing back for a few seconds, willing the pain to subside before finally casting a look on the brawler.

There was a graze on her left cheek and her lip’s busted. She had soot all over her face and the specks of red in those _concerned_ eyes reminded Aerith of rubies.

“Oh no, you’re bleeding.” Were Aerith’s first uttered words through gritted teeth and her swift instinct was to aim for the green materia on her bangle, “Let me just—“

Tifa was quick to snatch her wrist and although the touch was gentle, her expression was stern. “Aerith, I’m fine. Are _you_ okay?”

Aerith was slightly taken aback by the desperation dripping in her tone as well as the intensity swirling in those scarlet orbs but she soon recovers by masking her face with a faint smile as she nods her head yes. _No._ She thinks she might’ve broke her ankle. But stubbornly, she didn’t voice that out loud. As if to prove her point, she tried to straighten up from her slumped state on the ground and it wasn’t more than two seconds before she was wincing and stumbling on her lost footing again but fortunately for her, Tifa’s quick reflexes did not disappoint and strong arms were around her waist in a split second.

“Clearly you’re not.” Tifa chides, though not unkindly.

Cloud sprints towards them, already finishing the last of the Shinra bots with a swing of his buster sword. His usual stoic demeanor cracking with concern, “Can you move?”

“I’m fine, just a little sprain, is all.” Aerith waves their harried expressions with a dismissive hand. Opting for what she hopes is a reassuring grin, but to no avail, as it came out as more of a grimace. “I can fix myself I just need a little breather.”

 _Another lie._ There’s only so much a healing materia can do and a broken bone isn’t one of them. It can help lessen the pain though, but that’s pretty much it.

Tifa studied her face for a short while, there’s a fleeting moment where Aerith was certain she’s going to call her out on her lie. She can almost see the internal battle in those hardened features and Aerith was tempted to reach out and soothe the adorable little crease forming in the middle of the brawler’s forehead. _Just between those brows…_ she was saved from that notion soon enough though as the scarlet gaze softened almost immediately and the dark haired girl finally just heaves an exasperated sigh, “Get on my back.”

Tifa crouched down in front of her; one knee on the ground while the other was propped up for balance with palms outstretched open behind. Green eyes widened slightly upon registering what was happening in front of her, “Teef, it’s fine! You don’t need to do that. I can use my staff to help myself walk.”

“It’s alright, Aerith. Don’t push yourself.” Cloud’s gruff voice reached her ears, “Besides we can’t stay here long, there are probably more of those bots lurking around. It’ll be faster this way.”

“Aerith, _please._ ” There’s that tone from the girl again. Pleading. Final. And didn’t leave much room for an argument so Aerith just relents.

“Fine, but don’t go complaining when I get too heavy.” Aerith chirps to lighten the mood and with a little grunt of effort from Tifa, she carefully braced herself to an upright position as she lets Aerith climb on her back with Cloud’s aid. Tifa smells of freshly mowed grass and sweat and Aerith notes it’s an odd mixture but she finds it comforting, regardless. The florist tried to will herself from blushing when she felt those fingerless gloved hands slipping under her thighs. Some parts were bare to the brawler’s touch but she shakes her head to rid herself of the recurring thoughts and focuses on not leaning her full weight on Tifa to somehow lighten the burden.

As if sensing her inner turmoil, Tifa mildly tightened her grasp to carefully indicate the grip she had under her thighs. Sounding a little quiet and uncertain, she turns her head over her shoulder to the brunette, “This okay?”

Aerith wound her arms around Tifa’s neck, “Mm-hm.”

Tifa nods but the redness on the tips of her ears did not go unnoticed by the brunette. Aerith’s first thought was to tease but given their situation, she doubts Tifa would appreciate that right now. Cloud was already ahead of them, but not too far so he would still be in range in case there were monsters lurking their way. As Tifa’s hands were a little preoccupied at the moment, the buster sword was ready in his grip, ready to take offense at any sign of danger, “Cloud said we’re nearing the next town. We’ll get you fix in no time.”

Aerith blinks, huffing out an airy chuckle as she taps a gentle palm against Tifa’s lean shoulder in the process, “Always had been the worrier, aren’t ya?”

Tifa cracks a wry smile, turning her head over her shoulder to where Aerith is, “Maybe if you could stop being stubborn and let people help when you're actually hurt then I might reconsider being one.”

Aerith was quiet for a moment. For a nanosecond, Tifa thought she’d uttered the wrong words and offended the girl. Or probably had fallen asleep if the evening breaths behind her is anything to go by, but then soft voice rang through her ears. Quiet. Uncertain. So unlike the Aerith she knows.

“I'm... just not used to people taking care of me. It's usually the other way around.” Tifa can almost _hear_ the roll of her eyes in her next words, “What with being a healer and all.”

“I understand. Just—“ Tifa’s grip on her tightened, she carefully hoisted the girl in her arms, as if stalling, contemplating her next words and when she finally finds her voice it was barely above a whisper Aerith had to strain her ears to hear, “At least let _me_ take care of you.”

Something within Aerith’s chest stirred and as her throat constricted, her mouth slightly falls open and she was mostly glad Tifa couldn’t see her face right now, “Perhaps I'll make an exception for you.”

Tifa releases a breath she didn’t even realized she was holding and feels warm puffs of air against her nape as Aerith had once again wrung her arms around Tifa’s neck to rearrange herself so she can allow her head to rest at one side of the brawler’s shoulders, “Comfortable?”

“Very.” Aerith hums her answer, eyes fluttering close and suddenly becoming very aware of her aching muscles. With her tone dancing in mirth she mumbled her next words against Tifa’s back, “Definitely much better than riding a Chocobo.”

Tifa snorts, “You did _not_ just compare me to those ridiculous birds.”

Aerith shakes in her arms chuckling, “Just did.”

“I’m going to drop you.” Tifa threatened playfully.

Aerith bursts into a fit of giggles. She allows her tense body to sag and bask in Tifa’s warm, comforting presence with one thought in mind; maybe she could get used to this, afterall.


End file.
